Christmas Day Two
by iwishiwerebellaswan
Summary: On the second day of Christmas my true love gave to me... a bit of fun.


**Eden**

 **One Shot. Bella works in a massage parlour known for its high rolling clients. A new client comes in and Bella works her magic on him. Lemon. Rated M.**

For a year and half, Isabella Swan had been working at the Eden massage parlour. At first, she had been a medical student looking for work and so was hired to work the reception desk but worked for her massage licence. Having just graduated from med school, she decided to continue working as a therapeutic masseuse at Eden. When she began working, she was naïve to what really went on behind closed doors, but when one of the high rolling clients asked for an extra to his massage, she discovered the secrets of the company.

"Morning Bella. How was your Mom?"

"She was excited to be in California for the first time. She was disappointed that I had to come to work today."

"Well, if she wants that diamond necklace you bought her and more like it, you need to be working."

"I earn more than enough in a day to pay for nice things for my Mom, it's my college loans that I'm worried about."

"Well, we had a new client call in for an appointment today. We were going to give him to Siobhan, but she called in sick this morning. Rose has split her clients up and you get the new client."

"No extras?"

"No. But he has asked for an hour and a half. I know you're busy today, but you are the only one who is free when he'll be here."

"Okay. Thanks Ali."

Lifting her small black dress out of her locker, Bella placed her bag into the bottom of it. She got changed and pulled on the white shirt that was actually longer than the petit dress. Sitting in front of the long mirror, she fixed up her light makeup and pulled her hair up into a ponytail, so it was out of her face.

Her first few clients were the same as every other day. After her fourth client of the day, she finally had a five minute break. Her forearms had begun cramping and they were very painful. But she wasn't even halfway through her day. With just a few minutes to grab something to eat, she collapsed in the staff lounge. Jessica, who was on her own break, moved to sit next to her and grabbed Bella's right arm.

"Do you want me to take one of your clients at the end of the day? I don't mind taking the fireman."

Rolling her eyes, Bella, shook her head.

"You are not taking any of my Prince's Jess. Find your own."

"I'm just trying to help."

The door was opened, and Rose stuck her head in the door.

"Bella, Mr Masen has arrived. Can you take him now?"

"Yes. I'll be out in a minute. Can you have him settled in room three?"

"Jamie's in room three. I'm upgrading him to room one, he looks like he could be a Prince."

"I'll be careful."

"You always are."

Leaning her head back, she groaned as Jess pressed harder into her arm.

"That's the spot. Ah, it's so painful."

"When was the last time you had your own massage, Bella? Why didn't you come in for one with your Mom yesterday?"

"I'm not letting my Mom any where near this place. You know what it's like?"

"Yeah. When my sister came in that one time, I nearly had a heart attack. She wouldn't understand why we do what we do."

"No, my Mom's the same. I think she'd come to terms with it in the end, but it would put a strain on our relationship."

"I do love the money though."

"Oh, definitely. I won't be leaving anytime soon."

Sighing, she stood up and pulled the hem of her dress down a little.

"Right, I'd better be getting back to work then. Wish me luck."

"Good luck babe. And don't forget, I'm around if you want me to help."

Bella shook her head as she walked out of the staff lounge. Taking a deep breath, she set herself and put a large smile on her face. Opening the door to room one, she didn't look straight at the naked man, with just a towel over his hips, lying on the massage bed.

"Good afternoon. What can I help you with today, Mr Masen?"

She pulled her wheelie stool over to the top of the table before finally looking down at her client. He was the most handsome man she'd ever had on her table. His hair was a mess of bronze a top his head, his forehead creased with frown lines, his thin lips were pursed in a straight line, his chest was a defined rock of muscle, his biceps thick, his legs were taut, his thighs holding strength. He opened his eyes, staring up at her.

"You can call me Edward."

"Okay, Edward. I see you've got some creases on your forehead, you look too young to already have wrinkles. Why don't I help sort that for you?"

"That would be great. I've also been having a lot of pain in my right foot and calf."

Rolling away on her chair, she squeezed a little oil into the palm of her hands and rubbed them together.

"Have you ever injured your right leg or hip in any way?"

"No. But I've played soccer for the last eight years."

"Oh yeah? What position?"

"Forward."

"So you score all the goals then?"

"I try to."

"Well then, we'd better get this foot sorted out then."

She moved to the end of the table, placing both her hands to his ankles. Moving her hands half way up his shins and back down to his feet. He hummed softly, pressure releasing from his legs. Holding the top of his right foot with both hands, she pressed both her thumbs into the sole of his foot. His knee jerked upwards, pain shooting through his leg.

"Why don't I place a hot rock to your foot to soften the muscles? I can then work on your brow."

"Whatever you think is best."

Rolling away from him, she opened the hot cabinet and lifted out a smooth rock. It was a little too hot, so she held it in a soft towel. When she could hold it comfortably in her hand, she ran it around the side of his foot before holding it against the sole of his foot. He hummed quietly and let his foot relax. Taking a bandage, she wrapped it around his foot, securing the hot stone to his foot.

Moving her stool round to the top of the table, she ran her hands over his shoulders. She pressed her stomach into the top of his head, her breasts above his face. He stared up at her, loving what he saw.

"I'm going to work out these lines in your forehead. You are far too young to have wrinkles already. But I'm going to need you to work a little harder at relaxing."

"I wish I could. It's been a busy few months at work. And it's only going to get more stressful."

"Where do you work?"

"Dallas?"

"I thought that was a Texan accent. It's not as strong as I've heard though."

"No. I was born in Chicago and when I was 11 my parents moved us out there."

Rubbing the tips of her fingers up his neck and over his jaw, she leaned her chest further forward.

"What are you doing all the way out here in LA then?"

"My promotion means I'll be working a couple months in LA on and off."

Holding the back of his head, she moved her thumbs in circles over the tight nerves. He moaned loudly, slight pain running down his spine before he felt pleasure flowing through him. He couldn't control his length rising under the towel, making it obvious to Bella that he was aroused.

"I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me… I…"

He attempted to sit up, using his hand to cover his crotch. She pulled him back down and combed her hands through his hair.

"There is nothing to be embarrassed by. You aren't the first man to enjoy a massage and you won't be the last. What you are feeling is the pain releasing from your nerves. And that is being replaced by pure bliss. Allow your body to relax and just feel."

Her soft voice lulled him back, his eyes staring up at her face as she moved her fingers over his forehead.

"I'm actually feeling a little cramp in my pelvis."

Moving around the side of the table, she began rubbing his abs.

"We'd better get that sorted then, hadn't we?"

She moved down to his thighs, leaning forwards so that he had a clear look between her breasts. Holding the side of his thigh with one hand, she slid her other hand under the towel. He moaned, her hand so close to his hard cock but not touching it. A smile spread across her face, her hand easing the tension in his pelvis.

"That feels so good."

"I'm here to make you feel better than you have ever felt."

"Would you mind?"

He leaned his head up, tilting his head down to his hard cock.

"If I were to do such a thing, I would need to hear you say what it is you would like."

The corner of his lips twisted up as his cock quivered slightly at the thought of pleasure.

"Would you use your hand to relieve my cock, Bella?"

"Only if you promise to behave."

"I will."

Her hand continued to rub his pelvis before slowly growing closer to his hard length. Wrapping her fingers around him, she pulled her hand down to his tip. He groaned loudly, his head falling back on the table. She moved her thumb around his tip, but her hand was dry, and it was difficult to move fluidly.

"I'm just going to get a little more oil."

She rolled away from him and quickly squeezed some more of the oil into her hands. Rubbing them together, she returned her hand under his towel. He grunted at the feeling of the warm oil on his length. His eyes opened, and he stared down at Bella. She'd opened the white shirt up so that her tiny black dress was on show to him. He loved what he could see and began to imagine what it would be like to strip her down and pound into her ass.

"You are so tense, Edward."

Her other hand ran up his arm, his eyes looking down her dress. She continued to rub his cock, feeling it pulsing underneath her touch. Humming gently, she moved her other hand down his chest and back up again.

"Harder."

He grunted, his body melting into the massage table. Her grip on his length tightened and she rubbed him a little faster.

"Is this better?"

His chest vibrated as he groaned in pleasure. He was so close to his release, but there was something holding him back.

"Relax and let everything go."

He shuddered, and his cock exploded onto the towel over his lap. Breathing heavily, his eyes moved up to the ceiling. She used the towel to wipe up his cum before replacing it with a fresh one.

Sitting at the end of the bed, she unwrapped the bandage and removed the warm rock. She took hold of his foot and began massaging its sole. He lay still, groaning as it caused a slight uncomfortable pain, but nothing as bad as before.

When the buzzer, signalling the end of the session sounded, she rubbed her hand over the top of his chest.

"I'm afraid that's it for the day. I'll give you a few minutes to get changed."

"Thank you."

With a towel to clean her hands, Bella left for the staff lounge.

"How's the day been going Bella?"

"It's been long. But I think I've just added another Prince to the list."

"Rose will be happy."

Washing her hands with soap, she pulled her shirt back around herself. Heading back into the massage room, she smiled across at the fully clothed man sat atop the table.

"I'm only in town till the end of the week. Could I come in for another session in a few days?"

"I'd have to check my schedule, but I'll see what I can do. Would you like to follow me? My manager needs to speak to you for a moment."

He looked a little scared but followed her anyway. Once she knocked on Rose's office door, she let him in.

"Mr Masen, please take a seat. I won't keep you for long."

Bella left, closing the door tightly behind her.

"I just need to have a conversation with you about what happened today."

"I'm sorry if I did something wrong. I wouldn't have made her do anything."

"No. You've done nothing wrong. Not yet at least."

Folding her hands on her desk, Rose gave him a pointed look.

"Here at Eden, I allow some of my girls to give certain extras to specific clients. I have a list of high-rolling clients that we call Princes. You will never know who is on that list, and no one will ever know that you are on it either. The first rule is that you tell no one what goes on here. It's for the safety of my girls. The second is that you are expected to tip exceptionally well. My girls are not prostitutes, they are providing you with excellent service."

"Of course."

"To become a Prince, you must sign a contract stating that I can sue you if you ever mention what occurs behind closed doors. You will have priority when making an appointment and will always be in one of our best rooms. You can buy gifts and clothes for Bella, and if you wish to buy her some lingerie to wear whilst in your session, she is happy to do so. She must be clothed at all times, and there is no sex or oral sex allowed. Do I make myself clear?"

"Very. I would like to become Prince. And I will ensure Bella receives a very big tip for her services today."

"Good."

After signing his name on the contract, Edward was led out of Rose's office. Bella was on the reception desk, waiting for her next client to arrive. Rose gave her a wink before leaving Edward at the desk.

"So, I can fit you in on Friday at 4pm."

"I'll be in a meeting then."

"Okay. Um, the rest of the week is full at the moment, but I can come in early on Saturday morning if that works for you?"

"What time?"

"Half eight. But it would only be a forty five minute appointment."

"Would you be able to do another fifteen minutes? I'd really like a full hour."

"Sure."

"Thank you."

"Alright, 8:15 on Saturday morning. I'll see you then."

"See you then."

He handed her a white envelope and gave her a small smile before leaving, excited for his next visit.

 **Saturday Morning**

As the parlour wasn't yet open, Bella was one of the few staff members there. She had never given early appointments to anyone, but Edward was different. He was the only one she enjoyed giving extras too. And it wasn't only because of the $1000 tip he'd left her.

With room one all setup and ready for her, she waited out at the reception desk. Edward pushed the door open, a grin spread across his face and a paper bag clutched in his hand.

"Good morning, Edward. Are you all ready to go?"

"Good morning. And yes, I'm ready to get started. I could really do with getting my foot sorted this morning."

"Of course. Follow me."

She logged out of the computer and led him into the hallway and into the first room.

"I'll give you a few minutes to undress."

"I was hoping you'd wear this for me today."

A sly smile spread across her face and she took the bag from him. Looking inside, she saw two thin pieces of lace.

"Why don't you get undressed here, and I'll change behind the screen?"

A sexy crooked smile took over his lips and he began undoing the buttons on his shirt. She took the bag and stepped behind the changing screen. He could see her silhouette through it and watched her peel her black dress off before she slipped into the small lingerie. Laying back on the table, he placed a towel over his lap.

"Are you ready, Edward?"

"Yes."

She stepped out from behind the screen and cocked her hip. He looked round at her and groaned.

"You are beautiful."

"Why thank you, Edward. And thank you for my gift."

She stood at the top of the table and placed her hands to his pecs. He stared up at her breasts, his cock beginning to harden.

"I'll need some help with my pelvis again."

"Of course."

"I'll start with your foot. Get it softened up again, and then I can come back to your thighs and pelvis. Sound like a plan?"

"Sounds good."

Sitting at the end of the table, she ran her hands up and down his ankles. She lifted a hot rock and bandaged it up against the sole of his foot. She then squeezed some oil onto her palm and rubbed her hands together. Facing him, she ran her hands over his chest. His remained fixed on her breasts as they bounced slightly with her movement.

"Why don't you tell me about your week, Edward? Have you enjoyed LA?"

"I haven't seen any of it. I've been working all week. But my office has a view of the ocean."

"Oh yeah? I love the beach. The soft sand beneath your feet, the hot sun beating down on your face."

"I should go for a walk on the beach tonight then, hadn't I?"

"Definitely. You can't come to California and not go to the beach."

Turning around, she leaned over so that she could run her hands over his thighs. He lifted his hand and cupped her round ass. Normally she would have patted the clients hand away, but she let him rub her ass. He grunted softly, his cock having hardened intensely.

"Don't withhold your emotions. Let yourself feel everything. Only then can you relax fully."

He lay his head back, his hand moving further onto her ass. She started moving her hands higher on his thighs, pressing her ass back into his hands. Reaching her hand out to his cock, she brushed it with the ends of her fingers. He hummed, letting it spring up in pleasure. With one hand rubbing his length, the other massaged the inside of his thigh. He squeezed her ass, groaning as he let go of his embarrassment and let himself feel the pleasure she was giving to him.

"That's better. Now breathe."

He breathed slowly, her hand stroking him with every breath he took. She closed her eyes and pushed her ass back into his hand. His thumb was moving up and down, making her tingle.

Leaning his head back, he grunted as his cum shot out. She rubbed him with the towel, cleaning him up before covering him again with a clean one. His chest rose and fell heavily, calming down from his pleasurable high.

"That was amazing. I've never felt anything like that before."

"Good. That's what I'm here for. Now, why don't we work on your foot, and if we need to, we'll come back to your pelvis again?"

"That sounds great."

He hummed quietly, laying his hand back on the table. He closed his eyes and a shiver ran through his spine as she removed the rock from his foot. Lowering her stool slightly, she gripped his right foot in both hands. Massaging the sole of it roughly, she listened to his groans as the pain of his sore muscles coursed through his central nervous system. Leaning up, she brushed her breasts against his toes, causing him to flew his foot against them.

"How does this feel?"

"It's painful."

"Is it unbearable?"

"No. It feels really good, but really bad at the same time."

Standing up, she kicked the stool away. Using one hand to hold his foot, she slid the other up his shin and onto the inside of his knee. She was leaning forward, his foot between her breasts and the tips of her fingers on his thigh.

"Look at me."

He opened his eyes and looked down at her. Groaning, he dropped his head back again.

"Feel everything I am doing to your body. Every little touch."

She put a little pressure on his foot and slid her hand higher on his thigh.

"Don't stop that."

Working the heel of her hand into the arch of his sole, the pain was forgotten. She used his foot to stimulate pleasure in her breasts, despite knowing she wouldn't be able to get her release until later in the evening. The nerve in his foot released a shot of euphoria straight to his cock. He couldn't stop himself from cumming under the towel, his cock quivering.

"That was amazing."

"I bet it was. I'm going to wrap your foot to hold the nerve in place and it should be back to normal in about a day."

"No more pain?"

"No."

"Good. We have ten more minutes in our session. Why don't I help you relax again?"

"What did you have in mind?"

Sliding her hand up his leg, she rubbed the inside of his thigh. He hummed quietly, his head falling back again. She lifted his hand and pulled it to her chest. Using her thumb to massage the palm of his hand, she breathed quietly.

"How's this?"

"Amazing."

Her hand slid onto his length, stroking it gently. His eyes closed, his head falling back onto the table. Groaning, his cock began to jerk slightly.

"I could get used to this."

"Come and see me next time you're in town. I think everyone should relax like this at least once a week. It does wonders for the mind."

"It really does."

His jaw tensed as his cock quivered, his release close, but unable to reach it. She leaned further over him, bringing his hand over her breast. Laying his palm over her breast, she ran her hand down his arm and onto his shoulder. Her thumb eased over a nerve in his neck, sending euphoria through his body.

"This is all about you Edward. Feel me pleasuring you. Feel the euphoria running through your body. Picture a woman you wish was here right now, touching you."

Letting out a long, deep breath, his cum covered the towel and her hand. His cock was quivering, the nerves in his tip pulsing. She continued stroking him, calming him down before wiping him down with a damp cloth.

"There you go. I'll let you get dressed whilst I change over there again."

"Thank you, Bella."

She gave him a small smile before stepping behind the changing screen. Sliding out of the lingerie gifted to her, she pulled her black bra and panties on and her small black dress over the top. Waiting a moment more, she stepped out from behind the screen. Edward had dressed and was sitting on the end of the table.


End file.
